Out of Time
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: alternate version of episdode 9 season 3 read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Out of time chapter 1

A **N: I was rewatching season 3 ep9 and I didn't like the fact that they killed Jerry so I decided to change it character death not McSwarek or Jerry. No Mcswarek break up either. I've changed a few things to suit the way I'm writing it. Please read and review**

Sam dropped me off last night. I just wanted to be with Gail as she's been having a rough time lately.

I got to my apartment and noticed that there where drag marks and my lamp had been smashed. Gail was lying on the floor unconscious; I went over to check for a pulse when I was dragged back.

My last clear memory was of Gail being dragged out of the apartment. It went black after that.

I heard a faint ringing the next morning and I felt dizzy and disorientated. I got up slowly and answered my phone. It was Sam asking me if I had forgotten about work this morning.

I told him "Gail has been kidnapped" he told me to stay in the apartment and that they would be there soon. Sam arrived with Traci and Luke. Jerry had been called out on another case and would be back in a couple of days.

Sam told the EMTs that I had been drugged and that there was a needle mark on my neck. I didn't care that I had been drugged all I cared about was getting Gail back.

I gave Traci my statement while Sam sat beside me holding me in his arms. I asked if I could go and get changed. Sam offered to stay with me since we both seemed a bit shook up.

I got into the shower as Sam asked me questions about the night before. I explained that everything was blurry but that Gail was unconscious when I arrived. I also told him that I was dragged away from her and then injected and the last thing I remember is Gail being taken out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of time chapter 2

I went to work later that day. Sam and I stayed at the station as I was put on desk duty. We went through files and found out that it was a guy called Ross Perrick; he had been accused of murder a few months back, Luke accused him of killing a young girl. This wasn't the first time Luke had accused Perrick.

Luke had interrogated him a few years back over a cold case. He was told that Luke and I were together. Which is why he went to my apartment last night and attacked Gail.

I told Sam and we went and told Frank. Sam and I decided to go go around the neighbourhood asking questions about Perrick. We found out that he wasn't much of a talker and kept to himself.

We got back to the station and went through the notes we gathered. Sam phoned Perricks parole officer and found out that Perrick had mentioned Luke and how he was going to make him pay for accusing him of murder.

It turns out after the interrogation Perrick lost his job and went off the rails. Frank told us to tell Luke as he was in danger.

I went to Luke's office and he wasn't there. So I tried his phone and he didn't answer. I kept trying to phone him and tell him that it was Ross Perrick.

I told Sam that we should maybe pay Perrick a visit. We got to the address and seen Luke's unmarked car sitting out front. We got to the door and seen Perrick shouting at Luke for making his life hell. Luke asked were he kept Gail. He didn't answer.

We barged in as Perrick stabbed Luke in the gut. He fell back and was clutching his stomach. The blood just kept flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of time chapter 3

I radioed for back up and for EMS to come to the scene. Sam went out to the car to get the med kit.

Luke was lying there when Sam came in with the med kit. He started applying pressure to Luke's wound.

Luke screamed out in pain. I was standing there watching my boyfriend who was trying to save my ex-fiancée.

I kept talking to Luke to keep him focused. We talked about Jo and how happy they where now that they had gotten back together.

They EMTs arrived at the same time back up arrived to take Perrick into the station. Sam and I stood back watching as the EMTs hooked Luke up to a heart monitor and try to stop the bleeding; when all of a sudden the heart monitor sounded the flat line tone and they stood up and said "sorry we couldn't save him".

Sam nodded and we went outside as they brought Luke's body out. We went back to the station and I went into the locker room to change. I had some of Luke's blood on my pants.

I can't believe that Luke is dead. I mean he had a great career ahead of him and now that's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of time chapter 4

Perrick confessed to kidnapping Gail and killing Luke.

The next day we were all back it was strange not seeing Luke walking around the station. Sam recommended we take time off; I didn't want to I wanted to work. He knew I was taking it hard cuz Luke and I had been engaged; but like I told Sam I'm with him now and nothing was going to change that.

Luke was in my past.

Gail was in the hospital and refused to talk to anyone but Jerry. Jerry explained that Gail had been drugged and tied up and gagged. Now that Perrick was going to jail for a very long time we could all move on.

The funeral is tomorrow and we are all going to be there. Jo will be there to as they had gotten back together. The proper send off for a good cop.

Sam and I went out on patrol. He turned to me "it's ok to feel something Andy" I nodded "I know but I just feel like if I hadn't have left Gail alone then none of this would have happened" "McNally, don't blame yourself" "I'll try not to"

We got on with the rest of the shift and got back to the station. We went to Sam's place that night.

We had dinner, watched TV and then went to bed. He held me as we drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be strange. I had Sam so I was going to be ok. Its Jo I'm worried about.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of time chapter 5

Sam woke up before me and got changed into his dress blues and then we where going to head over to my place so I could get changed.

Sam hugged me before we left this morning. We got to the station where everyone was gathering before the funeral. Before I could get out of the truck Sam turned to me and said "I love you McNally" I was a little shocked but I was pleased that he could finally say it "I love you too Sam" he squeezed my hand and we got out of the truck.

We went inside and entered the parade room where everyone was standing including Jo. I smiled at her. She hugged me. I was taken aback. She said "thank you for being with him McNally" she turned to Sam "you too Swarek" he nodded.

We got to the church; the service was short and sweet. We then headed to the grave site. We all gathered round as Luke's coffin was lowered into the ground. I shed a tear and so did Jo. Sam placed his arm around me and I smiled at him.

Jo stayed at the grave site a little longer. We all left and went back to the station and then Frank told us to head home.

Sam and I went to his place. Got out of our dress blues and got changed into pjs and cuddled up in bed and drifted off to sleep.

 _5 months later_

It hasn't been easy. Gail is still suffering but we are here for her. Sam and I are fine and stronger than ever. Jerry and Traci got married after realising that you shouldn't waste time. Sam and I went with them as witnesses and they are expecting their first child together.


End file.
